It is proposed to continue past research on circadian rhythms and other periodic behavior of small rodents, principally kangaroo rats. Part of the work will be conducted in the field (SW Arizona) with automatic instruments which photograph foraging animals. Another part of the work will be in semi-outdoor facilities which are instrumented and which allow measurement of activity patterns.